


Shatterproof

by Stardusti



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Human Experimentation, Lapis controls water, Pearl controls sand and clouds, Peridot controls metal, Rebellion, War, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusti/pseuds/Stardusti
Summary: All her life Pearl knew that she was created for a single task. It was her only focus in life, the only thing she needed to know. That was until she was kidnapped by the rebels. Now she has to find a way to get back to where she’s needed. The only problem is that the woman guarding her is showing her things she never thought she’d ever experience, but at the same time she knows that the longer she stays there the more people die.





	1. Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back kiddies! 
> 
> Okay so I've had this idea for a while now and I can honestly say it's different for everything I've written before. There will be some more violence later on, just an early heads up. It's takes place somewhere in the future but there will be more about that later. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“Focus!” 

Holly’s voice was nothing but a faint sound in the back of Pearl’s head as she dodged another wave of water. She grinned, her feet shifting on the snow as her sky blue eyes looked up to meet Lapis’s dark blue ones. Lapis smirked as she straightened her back and pulled her arm back before she suddenly threw it forward. Pearl jumped to the side just as another wave of water rushed past her. 

“You’re getting slow.” Lapis commented as she stepped to the side, stepping onto sand instead of snow. 

Pearl grinned as they locked eyes, her hand on the hilt of her sword. “And you’re getting arrogant.” 

The ground shifted beneath her and Pearl jumped to the side before a flying piece of metal could hit her. She swung around to meet Peridot. The shorter girl’s face scrunched up a little as she laughed. 

“Ah, that’s not fair.” Pearl joked as she sided past another bar of metal and rolled under a wave of water. 

“War’s not fair!” Pearl chose to ignore Holly’s comment as she jumped back, her swords reflecting a wave of water that just barely missed her. Pearl pulled her hand away from it. Using a sword would be useless against Peridot. She jumped back again and felt a sense of calm fall over herself as her feet hit sand instead of snow or water. 

“I meant for them.” Pearl said as she continued to move back. Peridot’s arrogance got the better of her and she followed Pearl onto the sand. Lapis on the other hand, sensed Pearl’s intensions and stepped back to the snow. 

“That’s what you think!” Peridot shouted as she flung another piece of metal in Pearl’s direction. Pearl swiftly stepped to the side before she smiled and swung her arm out. The sand underneath Peridot’s feet gave way and she short bold fell before the sand settled back into place, covering Peridot up to her neck and successfully trapping her there. 

“Better luck next time, Peri.” Pearl smirked as she sprinted past her and Peridot grumbled something under her breath as she started to squirm. Pearl barely missed a ball of water as she stepped back onto the snow. 

“Finally, I was getting lonely.” Lapis smirked as she sent another wave in Pearl’s direction. Pearl grinned as she jumped to the side before sprinting forward. She pulled her sword out of the scabbard and shot in Lapis’s direction. Lapis jumped to the side before she gripped Pearl’s arm, her tan skin standing out against Pearl’s pale arm, before she used the motion to swing Pearl into a large tree next to them. 

Pearl reacted quickly and used the motion to push herself forward against the tree. She tumbled into Lapis as she pushed forward and they rolled a few feet before they came to a stop, Pearl sitting on top of Lapis. She smirked as she took her blade and held it out to Lapis’s chest, but she didn’t touch her yet. 

“I win again.” 

“Not yet.” Lapis smirked as she looked down at the blade and Pearl nodded. 

“True, let us make it official them.” Moments before the blade could touch Lapis’s chest, Pearl felt something hard make impact with her own. She fell backwards onto the snow before quickly sitting up, only to be hit in the face with a splash of water. 

“What were you saying?” Lapis laughed as she flopped down into the snow again. Pearl shook her head before pulling her short, wet hair away from her eyes. She picked up the piece of metal that had hit her in the chest and smiled as Peridot came running up to them, brushing sand off her body. 

“Ha! Never should have underestimated me!” 

“Well done, Peri.” Lapis smiled and Peridot blushed a little, rubbing her arm. 

“You win.” Pearl said as she lied back down in the snow. 

“That was awful!” They turned their heads to see Holly furiously storming over to them. The room vibrated slightly before the stimulation stopped, the sand, water and snow beneath them giving way and forming the cold white floor. The trees and sky did the same and within seconds they there in the empty simulation room. “What are you trying to do?!” 

“Playing tag.” Lapis smirked and Peridot tried not to laugh as Holly’s face went red. Pearl stood before she stepped in between Holly and the others. 

“So this is a game to you!? Need I remind you that we’re in the middle of a war!?” 

“You do remind us every day.” Pearl muttered as she rolled her eyes. Holly’s eyes went wide as she clenched her jaw, her hand reaching for her whip. Pearl didn’t notice this but Lapis and Peridot did. Lapis quickly got to her feet and Peridot took a step back.

“What did you just say?” Holly tone was furious as she pulled out her whip. Before Pearl had a chance to reply, Holly’s whip made contact with her back, causing a loud smack to echo through the quite room. Pearl stumbled forward as her eyes went wide before they started to glow, mirroring the gem embedded in the collar around her neck before she snapped. She turned on her heel and grabbed Holly by her throat. Holly’s back hit the floor with a loud thud before she felt the tip of Pearl’s sword pressing against her throat, just above where Pearl’s hand still rested. 

“That’s how you should be fighting.” Holly said her voice not showing a trace of fear, just annoyance. The glow in Pearl’s eye didn’t fade and nobody moved or spoke. Lapis wondered if she should do something when they heard someone call out to them. She turned her head to see Jay running towards them. Pearl kept her eyes on Holly’s throat, the sword staring to rattle in her shaking hands.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Jay said as she took Pearl’s shoulders and gently pushed her backwards. Pearl let go of Holly’s throat and dropped her sword as she stood back, clenching her hands next to her sides. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Jay asked Holly as the glow in Pearl’s eyes started to fade. Holly stood and brushed off her pants. She raised her eyebrow at Jay before simply saying. “They need to stop treating this like a game.” 

Jay sighed before she turned to Lapis and Peridot. “You’re done for the day.”

They nodded before they started to walk to the only door in the empty room. Pearl took a few deep breaths as the last of the glow faded from her eyes before she followed them. Lapis stopping to let her catch up. 

“That was fucking stupid.” Jay said as she crossed her arms and Holly rolled her eyes. 

“This is why I’m in command and not you.” 

“So you can be a bitch? You know how painful that process is and you have them training just a day after it and then you-” Jay cut herself off with a groan she looked back to where Pearl, Peridot and Lapis were walking to the door, blood starting to stain the back of Pearl’s shirt. 

“She almost killed you just now.” Jay said and Holly sighed. “No, I’m in command because you are too emotional.” 

“You remember that they are still human, right?” 

“The war will not give them a moment to recover. They each need to be able to take down a hundred soldiers by themselves and walk away from it. They need to learn to tolerate pain.” 

“Nothing that can happen to them on a battlefield will ever be as painful as the EOMBAS is.” 

“Maybe not but then they will be ready for everything.” Holly said as she looked straight into Jay’s eyes. “We have three years. In three years they need to be war ready, and I didn’t waste seventeen years of my life on them only to have them die on the first battle field they’re in.” 

“What happens when the war is over before that?” 

“Then they’ll make sure the Diamonds stay in control.” 

 

“Fucking bitch.” Pearl muttered as she straightened her back, wincing and hissing a little as pain shot through her body. 

“Stop moving.” Lapis said as she held a large bubble of water against Pearl’s back. Pearl groaned but did as she was told. She was lying on the stomach in her room as Lapis and Peridot tried to ease the pain in her back. 

“Here.” Peridot said as she came into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. She handed Lapis the supplies she took from the hospital room before giving Pearl a bottle of painkillers. 

Pearl all but yanked the bottle out of her hand, before swallowing three pills dry. “Thank you, Peridot.” 

Peridot nodded but said nothing as she watched Lapis remove the bloody water from Pearl’s back before letting it float over to the shower in the small bathroom next door and letting it disappear down the drain. 

“Right, arms straight.” Lapis as she picked up a small jar with a water like paste in it. Pearl straightened her arms, pressing her wrists together. Peridot gulped before she gripped onto Pearl’s wrists and pushed them down onto the bed. 

“Do you want me to count down?” Lapis asked as she scooped up some of the paste onto her fingers. Pearl pressed her head against the mattress before she muttered out. “Just do it.” 

Lapis placed her free hand into Pearl’s shoulders, the other hovering over Pearl’s back. She hesitated for only a second before she pressed her hand onto the cut that Holly’s whip made. Pearl screamed into the covers before she bit onto her bottom lip trying to be silent as Lapis worked. 

Peridot just closed her eyes and she held onto Pearl’s shaking wrists. Lapis worked quickly, spreading the paste across Pearl’s back and watching as it covered up the wound. She was done within a minute before she stood back and closed the jar. 

“I’m done.”

Peridot gulped as she opened her eyes and slowly let go of Pearl’s wrists. Pearl struggled to swallow as she pulled her arms away from each other, her short nails leaving marks on her hands. She slowly pushed herself up. Lapis and Peridot said nothing as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and the blood off her lip. 

“Thank you.” Pearl quietly said as she sat up. Lapis nodded as she sat down next to her. Peridot stayed quiet as she sat next to Lapis. The sat in the silence for a while before Lapis broke it, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Let’s fuck something up tonight.” 

“Like what?” 

“Fill the simulation room with water and then flood the place like last month.” Lapis grinned and Pearl gave her just a hint of a smile. 

“As fun as that sounds,” Pearl turned to them. “I’m not in the mood tonight.” 

“I get it.” Lapis said before she turned to Peridot. “You up for it?” 

“S-sure.” Peridot smiled, her cheeks reddening slightly. 

“Hell yass. I’ll meet you there tonight.” Lapis said as she stood. “Later bitchacos.” 

“If you flood my room I’ll kick your ass tomorrow.” Pearl called after her and Lapis just waved not turning around. 

“You should probably get some rest.” Peridot said as she slid off the bed before she picked up the medical supplies. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Peri, thanks for your help.” 

Peridot turned with a smirk. ‘Of course. The great and loveable Peridot is always there for her minors.” 

“Ah-huh, remember tonight that there’s no kissing on the first date.” 

Peridot nearly dropped the jar as her face went red. “S-shut up!” Pearl laughed as the short blond quickly left. She was thankful to have Peridot and Lapis but she could only watch so much of the two of them being in love and being too scared to tell the other. 

She understood Peridot who, like her, was nervous about almost everything but Lapis was always so confect about herself, unless it came to Peridot. Pearl supposed she’d never know why until she was in love herself which seemed impossible from here she stood. 

She pushed her thoughts aside before she got up and took a shower. Her back burned even in the freezing water but she pretended not to feel it. Afterwards Skinny came and asked her if she wanted something to eat but Pearl chose to get some sleep instead. She stared at the white wall as she lied on her side. The silence luring her to sleep. 

Her eyes opened the moment the silence stopped. Pearl had never been a heavy sleeper so the single bang she heard was enough for her to quickly sit up, trying to find the source of the sound. She was met with silence again but something felt off. 

Pearl quietly slipped off her bed before heading towards the door. Seconds before she reached it another bang went off, closer to her, causing to floor to vibrate. She took a step back but before she could do anything else she felt the floor crack beneath her. She fell forward as the room suddenly shook before quickly getting up and rushing out, just before the floor could give way form under her. 

Once she was outside it felt like her heart stopped. The hallways were covered in an odd pinkish smoke and rubble from the rooms above. There were also a few holes in the floor from where the ground gave out. She was suddenly started by an alarm going off, signaling an attack. 

Her breathing picked up as she realized that she didn’t know what to do. She leaned against the wall before taking a few breaths, trying to figure out what to do. Lapis would have given a sarcastic comment about how great their security is by now. Suddenly it struck her, Lapis and Peridot. She needed to find them. 

Her legs started to move on their own as she ran forward calling out to her friends before she turned down the hallway to Lapis’s room. The smoke in the air was making it hard to see and her breathing became harder and harder with every step but she didn’t let that stop her. 

“Lapis! Peridot!” She shouted as she kept on running. Pearl stopped as she heard heavy footsteps heading towards her. Swinging as she stopped a little. A tall figure suddenly ran around the corner and Pearl took a step back. She was tall like Jay and the others but her skin looked like Skinny’s, dark with lighter patches across her face. The woman was wearing a mask over her mouth and nose, her golden eyes widened as they landed on Pearl. 

“Hey, um, it’s okay. We’re here to help you.” 

Pearl took a step back before she heard a bang followed by Peridot’s voice shouting. She turned on her heel and aimed to run before the person grabbed her by the arm. Panic took over and before she could say or do anything else Pearl turned and hit her in the face. She let Pearl go as she recoiled and she quickly ran to the sound of Peridot’s voice. 

She ran into a new hallway before she heard talking and followed the sound. It led her to the simulation room, the door halfway open. She sprinted in, finding another rebel with a mask over her face and Peridot, who had her back pressed against the wall. It was at this point that Pearl’s vision started to blur and she realized that the smoke in the air wasn’t just smoke. 

Without thinking she dove forward, aiming to tackling the rebel to the ground but instead tripping over her own feet and falling into her, causing them both to fall. Both of them tumbled forward but Pearl quickly got to her feet, stumbling a little as black dots danced across her vision. The person in the mask looked up and it felt like Pearl stopped breathing as she saw her eyes. 

They were beautiful, one a bright blue and the other a deep brown. It felt like Pearl could get lost in them but before she could do anything else she felt something hit her in the shoulder. She fell back hitting her head against the floor as she heard Peridot calling to her. 

“Jasper, what the fuck?!” An unfamiliar voice drifted through her head as she pulled the dart from her shoulder. She forced her eyes open only for the world to blur around her. Pearl suddenly felt Peridot’s familiar hands on her arm which helped her calm down a little. 

“What!?” She recognized the other as the person she hit, but at that point she couldn’t open her eyes. Peridot shifted but left her hands on Pearl’s arms and Pearl became aware of the fact that she couldn’t hear anything anymore. She suddenly felt water move under her hands and hoped that things would be okay the next time she woke up.


	2. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries to remember what happened and get back to Lapis and Peridot but there are a few things standing in her way.

Jay leaned against the wall as she limped down the hallway. It felt like her legs were going to give out but she pressed on. She could get a jar of ‘Rebel’s tears’ for her injuries later. So far nobody has been found dead, just a few injuries here and there caused by some of the rooms giving in but nothing major. She passed a few more empty rooms as her mind replayed the same sentence over and over again. 

_‘What was their plan?’_

It was bothering her more than she thought it would. The Diamonds had set up the site as a small power station, it didn’t even have a facet number. Nobody knew about Pearl, Lapis and Peridot, just the Diamonds and those who worked with them personally. So why would the rebels attack them? 

She stumbled to the side as she wall she had been leaning against gave way for a door. Jay shook her head to clear her thoughts, she could worry about the rest later. She looked up to see a few broken generators. Everything covered in dust and rubble. The normally white walls sporting a shade of grey with some black patches where the explosions went off. 

Jay stepped closer to look at the marks left behind. The explosions had been small, just big enough to cause a distraction and to get in. Jay took a step forward and heard something crack. She took a step back before looking at the small vile. It had been broken before she found it but there was still a little left of what ever had been in it. A few drops of an oddly bright pink liquid remained and Jay made a mental note to do some tests on it later. 

“Jay!” 

Jay spun around, nearly tripping over her own feet as she heard Carnelian’s voice. First running past the door, the short, redhead stopped and back tracked before nearly running into her cousin. 

“They’re gone!” 

“Wait, who?” 

“Lapis, Pearl, Peridot! They’re all gone!” 

“What?! What do you mean gone?!” 

“We can’t find them and the-the stim room-” Jay bolted past the shorter woman, panic taking over as she rushed to the stimulation room. They couldn’t be the reason. The rebels wouldn’t have known about them, they couldn’t have. 

The almond skinned woman nearly ran into the wall as reached the stimulation room. Like the other rooms. It was covered in rubble but along with that there was also a mess of water on the floor. Jay took a moment to remind herself to breath before she went inside. She turned into the small control nook, wincing as she saw that everything inside had been destroyed. The control panel had basically been ripped out, showing that it wasn’t going to be fixed soon. 

Another deep breath was taken before she stepped out to look at the rest of the room. The holes in the walls differed from the other rooms. As she got closer Jay could see that some of the pieces looked like they’ve been ripped off by hand. As she turned around she could see some of those pieces on the ground. Next to one was some blood splatter. 

“Jay!” 

Jay turned to the door as she heard Holly’s voice but she didn’t move. Carnelian had followed her but had stayed in the doorway. Jay could hear Holly’s heels as she stormed closer but she found herself too numb to care. She knew what Holly would say anyway but that only made her feel worse. 

If Pearl dies, so do they.

 

***************

Pearl woke with a groan, clenching her teeth as she pushed herself onto her elbows. Her body felt oddly numb and the back of her head was hurting. She opened her eyes just to instantly close them again as the bright light burned. Her arms buckled a little and she lied back down before she thought back to what happened. 

She remembered the rebels and that she hit one in the face. Then she heard Peridot’s voice. They were in the stimulation room and she got shot with the dart, but before she passed out Lapis showed up. Her head was a little hazy and started to hurt the more she thought but she knew there was something that she was missing. Something that felt important. 

Her hands felt next to her, brushing against the soft surface of a mattress. Lapis must have successfully gotten rid of the rebels then. She doubted that the rebels would have kept them alive. Holly said that they have limited resources and that if the Diamond soldiers don’t kill them, their lack of food and clean water will. And even if they did have these resources, why waste them on the enemy? 

Pearl pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her head against the wall as she kept her eyes closed. The wall behind her felt foreign, the texture being ruff and uneven. Pearl wondered if she was in her own room, or what remained of it, or is she had stayed somewhere else. She dared to open her eyes again, slower this time so give herself time to adjust to the light. 

Things blurred a little but once her vision cleared a wave of panic washed over her. She wasn’t in her room or in any room at the base. The walls of the room were grey with a few uneven patches that looked like they weren’t even part of the wall, just cement spread out over it. Pearl’s breathing picked up as she frantically looked around the room. There were no windows, just a single door that had no handle. 

Pearl quickly got to her feet only to stagger forward and fall. She pushed herself up and stood, swaying a little but staying on her feet. She looked around the room, trying to find something, anything, that would help her get out. Her eyes shot upward and landed on a panel that was built into the upper left corner of wall. She bolted forward, careful not to fall again. 

She stood on her toes, only to have her hand barely brushed the panel, before she turned to find something to stand on. Her eyes fell on the bed and she pulled it closer to the wall before climbing up. She activated the panel, slightly shocked at the type of technology that the rebels had. She unlocked the panel from the wall before pulling it off. Her eyes landed on the jumble of wires and she smiled as she realized it was wired the same way as the doors at the base were. 

With quick and steady hands she worked her way through the cables before she found the two that would open the door. Pearl pressed the wires together and turned her head as the door slid open next to her. She quickly made her way off the bed and sprinted to the door. She leaned against the door frame and quickly peaked out. Once she was sure that there wasn’t anybody around she ran. 

The more logical part of her mind reminded her that she had no idea where she was or where she was running to but she ignored the voice. She had to find Lapis and Peridot, she could figure out the rest from there. 

“Why’s nobody else concerned?!” 

Pearl nearly dug a hole the ground as she came to a stop after hearing someone talk. She all but flung herself through the wall as she pressed herself against it, getting out of site. 

“Jasper, you need to calm down.” Another voice spoke. Pearl didn’t recognize it and she leaned back into the wall as far as physically possible. “The rooms are locked. They can’t get out. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t know what the Diamonds did to them but they- there’s something wrong with them. They’re not human.” 

“No matter what the Diamonds did, they’re still human.” 

“You didn’t have to fight one. There’s some fucked up shit going on in that lab. You can see it in their eyes and that collar around their necks.” 

“We’ll work on removing those but first we need them to know that we want to help them. They need to trust us before we can do that. If they can be tracked through the collars then we’ll be safe with them down here where there’s no signal.” 

“I hope your right, Rose.” 

That’s when the alarms in Pearl’s head started to go off. Rose, as in Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion. What did this woman want with them? How did she even know about them or where to find them? 

Pearl was quickly brought back to reality as there was a loud crash from the path that she came. She jumped as quickly turned with her body in a defensive stance, ready to fight if she needed to. She didn’t expect to hear Lapis’s voice but she had never been so happy to hear it either. 

“What was that?” 

Panic instantly took over again as Pearl swung around just as two soldiers rounded the corner. Pearl recognized the one with the sandy hair as the one she hit. A hint of pride sparked in her chest as she saw that the woman was sporting a black eye. She also instantly recognized the other as Rose Quartz, just as she had suspected. 

Pearl had only ever seen Rose in pictures but she didn’t think that she was really that tall until the woman’s shadow loomed over her. Pearl knew that she could have easily taken both of them down but her head was still spinning and the stories she’s heard about Rose Quartz stated that the odd’s weren’t in her favor at the moment. 

The pink haired woman startled Pearl by taking a step forward and Pearl quickly took a step back. She hated the idea of running but she was smart enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to fight from where she stood. 

“Hey now.” Rose’s voice did not match the one Pearl had in her head. It was soft and calm, almost motherly. Pearl took another step back. “It’s okay. Everything is fine. We mean you no harm.” 

Trust had never been one of Pearl’s best qualities. Behind her she heard Lapis’s voice again and her body acted before her mind did. She turned on her heel before she ran in the direction of Lapis’s voice. Even if she couldn’t fight on her own, she could be useful along with Lapis. 

Pearl heard Rose’s voice behind her but she just kept running. Her head was starting to spin but she didn’t care, until she aimed to turn a corner only to run into the wall. She pushed herself back and shook her head before she started to run again. If Holly saw her now she’d hang Pearl with her whip.

Pearl ran into a large room with a group of rebel soldiers and her heart nearly stopped. She almost turned around but then she caught sight of a mess of blue hair. Lapis pushed past some of the soldiers, a wave of water knocking them off their feet, before she nearly ran into Pearl. Pearl gripped onto the shorter girl’s shoulder to steady herself as a wave of dizziness over took her again.

“Please tell me that you can see.” Lapis said as she shook her head and Pearl mirrored her to try and clear her vision but it only made things worse. 

“Shapes and colours, yes.” Pearl replied and Lapis groaned. 

“Take that, you clod!” Both turned their heads in the direction of Peridot’s voice that was followed by a loud clash of metal. 

“Looks like Peri joined the party.” Lapis said and Pearl became aware of the fact that the sound in the room was slowing down and fading. Lapis said something else that Pearl couldn’t hear before she suddenly ran forward. Without Lapis supporting her Pearl fell forward, just managing to keep herself up. 

The room was starting to blend together making a blur of things. Pearl wondered if they had been poised in their sleep. Maybe the rebels where just keeping them alive long enough to get some answers out of them. She stumbled backwards before she felt hands grip onto her arms. She knew just by touch that this wasn’t Lapis or Peridot and she turned in the grip and swung a poorly made fist. She regretted this action as soon as she did it because seconds later her legs gave out and she saw the world go black in her enemy’s arms.


	3. First introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels decide on a plan of action.

“Now do you believe me?!” Jasper’s voice echoed through the room as she stood next to Rose as she stared down at one of the Diamond’s subjects. Rose lifted the short blonde’s arm and felt her pulse. She wanted to check all of them to make sure that they were okay. 

“I believe you.” Rose said as she picked the short girl up. “I’m just trying to understand what’s going on. They were exposed to the moss gas and sedated once they got here. They shouldn’t have woken up until tomorrow.” 

“I told you, there’s some fucked up shit going on.” 

“For once, I agree with Jasper.” Rose looked up to see Garnet, holding to girl that had passed out in her arms. “Jasper shot this one with a dart before we left and yet moments ago she was awake and running.” 

“That’s why she faded faster than the other two. She had a double dosage.” Rose said and Garnet nodded. “But the fact remains that none of them should have woken up.” 

“What are we going to do now? We can’t just leave them on their own.” Garnet said as she shifted the girl in her arms. Rose was about to answer when Amethyst came sprinting into the room, soaking wet as water dripped off of her. 

 

“Damn, did I miss it?” The lavender haired girl grinned as she looked around the room. 

“Where the hell where you?” Jasper asked as she stepped forward. 

“Okay, you won’t believe it but-” Amethyst started with a laugh and then stopped as she looked around the room. “Oh! Blue over here nearly flooded the place.” 

They turned their heads as she pointed to the blue haired girl, grinning from ear to ear Amethyst spoke on. “I was guarding her door because Jasper was being a baby about it.” Jasper glared at her but Amethyst ignored it and spoke on. “When all of a sudden it started to sound like a waterfall in there, like no jokes, and before I could do anything, bam! The fucking door just blasts off the wall and next thing I knew I was swimming.” 

“Okay.” Rose said slowly as handed the short blond to Amethyst. “That’s how one got out.” 

“Oh, and Tiny here was fucking awesome.” They turned their head back to Amethyst as she looked down at the short blond. “When most of the water was gone and I could walk again, I tried to catch up with Blue but then I ran past the other room just as the door started to bend. I stopped and got my whip out and then the door folded in on itself. It kinda looked like a weird, deformed taco.” 

Garnet and Rose looked at each other before turning back to Amethyst as she spoke on. 

“I think she knew I was there because then nothing happened so I went inside and I don’t know where she was hiding but after I turned my back she slipped out and then bended the door back. I had to pry the bottom corner open to get out.” 

“They’re stronger than we thought.” Garnet voiced what everybody else was thinking. “But how’d this one get out?” 

“Hacked the door.” They turned as Bismuth came into the room. “Pulled the panel off and just opened it up.” 

“Meaning that they’re smarter than we thought too.” Jasper said as she crossed her arms and turned to Rose. “What do we do now? Someone’s going to have to keep an eye on them.”

“What about those friendship bracelet thingies.” Amethyst suggested. 

“The cuffs, that’s perfect!” Rose exclaimed as she turned to them. “That way we can keep an eye on them and nobody has to get hurt.” 

“But three of us have to babysit.” Bismuth laughed. “I’m going to get going before I get chosen but I’ll go get you those cuffs.” Rose smiled as Bismuth turned on her heel and headed back to the door. Bismuth’s work was too dangerous for her to have someone following her the whole day.

“I’ll take Tiny here. I’ll need to get her back for that trick she pulled with the door.” Amethyst said and Rose nodded. “Thank you, Amethyst.” 

Rose then turned to Garnet, who was staring down at the girl in her arms. “I take it I can trust you to take her.” 

Garnet nodded and shrugged. “Sure.” 

“That leaves Blue.” Amethyst said as she turned to the other girl. 

“Oh, I’m sure that Jasper will step up to help out.” Rose smirked as she turned to Jasper. “Being the soldier that she is.” 

“Me?!” 

“What’s the matter, Jasper?” Garnet grinned and Amethyst laughed a little. “You scared?” 

“Of course not! I’m just not in the mood to babysit some bratty Diamond’s pet.”

“Ah, you’re not up for the challenge.” Garnet said as shifted the girl in her arms so that her upper body was on Garnet’s shoulder, allowing Garnet to only use one arm to hold her up. 

“You know what? I bet that I can get her on our side faster than either of you two can!” Jasper all but shouted as she picked up the blue haired girl. 

“Thank you, Jasper. I’ll go help Bismuth with the cuffs.” Rose said as she turned and left the room. 

“What’s your bet?” Amethyst asked as soon as Rose left. 

“Three months, tops.” 

“I’ll bite. Garnet?” 

Garnet looked between the two before shaking her head. “As tempting as that is, I think it will be more fun to watch this one.” 

“Scared Fusion?” Jasper smirked and Garnet grinned. “Smart would be a better word.” 

“Okay, what do I get when I win?” Amethyst asked, causing Jasper to turned to her again. 

“When I win, I get the satisfaction that I was right.” 

“Okay and when I win you have to carry me around for a whole day.” Amethyst smirked and Jasper let out a laugh. “Deal.” 

Garnet watched as they shook hands. “What happens when both of you lose?”

“Well that’s not going to happen.” Jasper said and Garnet shrugged. “So nothing then.” 

“Like I said it won’t happen.” Garnet was about to say something else when Rose and Bismuth walked into the room, drawing their attention back to them. 

 

Garnet watched as the pale girl’s chest rose and fell while she slept in the pale light that the small lamp provided. She had kept it on for in case the girl would wake up but she had showed no signs of waking in the past hour since they activated the bracelets. 

_‘At least she’ll be awake for more than ten minutes next time.’_ Garnet thought as she turned to lie on her back. She allowed her mind to wonder as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Normally she shared a room with Amethyst but Rose thought that I would be for the best to keep their three guests away from each other for now, and since Amethyst had a tendency to horde things Garnet chose to stay in one of the empty rooms. 

_‘Three months, tops.’_ Jasper’s word rung in her head and Garnet let out a quiet laugh. There was no way in hell that either of them would win. Diamond followers don’t just turn against their leaders, no matter how badly the Diamonds treat them. Garnet’s mothers have told her enough stories to know that. She wouldn’t be surprised if it would take them a year to make the three subjects change sides. 

Her eyes drifted to the cuff around her left wrist. It was a mess of greys and whites. Random pieces of metal fused together in a rather elegant and smooth bracelet. It was about the size of an average watch, also being water and fireproof. The rebels had about ten of them, each crafted with cared and love.

Garnet turned her head back to the girl as she made a soft sound in her sleep. She hoped that it would at least be easy to learn the girl’s name, she didn’t want to refer to her as one of the Diamond’s subjects for long. The girl let of a sigh as she curled up on herself a little, her short peach, pinkish hair curling around her face.

For what seemed like the hundredth time Garnet found herself wondering what the Diamonds were doing with this girl. There were a few things that came to mind, mainly that the Diamonds were using them as lab rats but she wasn’t sure.

The girl didn’t wake and Garnet turned her gaze to the ceiling again. She was starting to get tired since it was long past midnight. Her eyes started to close but she opened them again before turning to the girl. If Garnet was lucky then she would sleep until past dawn. Her eyes started to droop again and this time she let sleep take her.   
****************** 

Pearl felt her head spin as she sat up upon waking and instinctively pressed her hand against her forehead. Her mouth felt dry and her chest hurt a little but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t manage. She found that she was at least able to look around the poorly lit room, unlike the first time she woke. 

Pearl’s eyes went wide as the memories came back to her as she suddenly jumped up, happy that she was able to stand this time too. Her eyes darted around the room to try and find out what was going on. She wasn’t in the same room as before. This one was a little bigger and had a second bed. 

Pearl’s eyes landed on the person in the other bed and her heart lunged. She stumbled backwards, forgetting about the bed behind her and accidentally tipping it over before she herself hit it ground. 

The girl woke with a jolt and quickly sat up causing Pearl to just as quickly get to her feet, she would be able to put up a fight this time. They stared at each other before the girl suddenly stood, making Pearl take a step back. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Pearl tried to ignore the fact that the sepia skinned girl had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She took another step back, trying to make some distance between them but quickly regretted it as a bolt of sharp pain shot through her wrist into her body. It wasn’t the most painful thing to ever happen to her but she didn’t want it to happen again. 

“That’s why.” 

Pearl looked up as she girl took a step forward before she looked down to her arm. Pearl’s eyes landed on the bracelet around her wrist before they shot up, noticing that the girl wore a matching one. 

“These,” The girl said as she lifted her arm to show off the bracelet. “Are our new friendship bracelets. The bigger the distance between them the stronger the shock. So I suggest staying as close as possible.” 

Pearl looked at the girl with a shocked expression but she just smiled as she crossed her arms. Whatever the rebels were planning, Pearl had a feeling she wasn’t going to like it.


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries to find out where she is and two of the Diamonds make a visit to Holly's outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late. I wanted to make it longer too but I didn't really have the time to write this week between the things I had to do for collage. Let's hope for next week.

“It’s okay. You just have to stay calm. My name’s Garnet. I’m-” 

“Where am I? Where’s Lapis and Peridot?” Pearl snapped as she aimed to take a step back but stopped herself before she could be shocked again. Her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Well I don’t know them by name but the short one is with Amethyst and the other one with Jasper. We’re in one of the rebel’s underground bases. So if you can be tracked through those things,” Garnet pointed to Pearl’s collar. “It’s not going to help you.” 

“They’re not for tracking us.” Pearl growled as she turned to the side only to be shocked by the bracelet as she stepped out of range. Pearl swore under her breath as took a single step closer to the other girl. 

Garnet slowly took a step forward, keeping her eyes on Pearl as she pulled the bed Pearl had tripped over into its rightful position again. “Would it be better for you if I explained how it works?”

Pearl glanced at the girl with cautious eyes before she gave a quick nod. 

“Okay, so let’s say we’re both walking left and then suddenly you turn right, after five feet you get shocked. If we’re walking and you stop but I keep going after I move past the maximum distance I get shocked. It depends on who is actively moving away from the other. Any other questions?”

“Can it kill you?” 

“Yes, but after ten feet you’ll pass out so the odds of it killing you are low. Anything else?”

“What happens if it does kill one of us?” 

“If one of us dies the bracelets send a signal to each other and the bracelet will kill the other one. One of us dies then both of us die. Anything else?” 

“What do you want with us?” This seemed to catch Garnet off guard as she tilted her head to the side before sighing. 

“We saved you.” 

“From what?” Pearl said through gritted teeth. 

“From whatever the fuck they were doing to you in there, because it didn’t look legal or humane. What where you even doing there?” 

Pearl opened her mouth before she closed it again and turned her head away. She forced herself to not think about the fact that she’s been asking that for years and has never gotten an answer. 

“Look, Rose just wants to give you the change to live for yourself. If I were you, I’d take it.” 

“But you’re not me.” Silence filled the room before Garnet sighed. 

“I’m not but I am tired so I’m going to get as much sleep as I can before dawn so good night, kid.” Garnet said as she slipped back under the covers of her bed. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“What should I call you then?” 

Pearl sighed as she crossed her arms and looked away. “Pearl. My name is Pearl.” 

“Now was that so hard?” Garnet asked and Pearl turned to her with an unamused look. “Well good night, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Pearl took as step back before looking down at the bracelet again. It was smooth with no screen, making it impossible to just hack it. Slowly Pearl moved back to the empty bed and sat down before returning her focus to the bracelet. 

She would figure out how to get it off and then find Lapis and Peridot but in the mean time she would just have to play along with whatever the rebels wanted her to do. It would be easier for her if they think that they’re changing her mind but she wouldn’t betray her purpose. Some way she’ll find a way out, she wasn’t going to let the rebels corrupt her mind.   
___________________________ 

Jay glued her eyes to the floor and Holly paced in front of them, her heels clicking against the tiles as she muttered to herself. Holly came to a sudden stop as she turned to Jay and the rest, who stood in a line next to her. 

“You’re going to behave.” 

“Yes, Holly.” They all said robotically and Holly nodded before she started to pace again. They stood in silence, the only sound being Holly’s heels on the white tiles before there was a sudden creaking at the front door. Jay straightened her back, the others mirroring her as the door opened and Holly stepped forward, a nervous smile on her face.   
The room instantly tensed as a tall shadow appeared in the doorway. Jay gulped and kept her eyes forward as White Diamond entered the room. From the corner of her eye Jay noticed that Yellow Diamond was with her and Jay pressed her arms against her body to keep them from trembling. 

“Welcome my Diamonds. It’s an honor to have you bless us with your presence-” Jay stopped listening as Holly continued to ramble about how great the Diamonds were. Jay saw Yellow sigh and pinch her nose, clearly not in the mood for Holly’s flattering but White’s face remained completely blank.

White’s eyes scanned the walls of the room before she raised her hand and spoke, her voice emotionless. “That’s enough, Agate.” 

Jay spared a quick glance at White and tried not to wince at how familiar her eyes looked. Holly instantly stopped talking and bowed. White took a few steps forward as she continued to look around the room. 

“Tell me, Agate. Why is it that the only reason this outpost and everyone in it is still operational, is in fact not currently here?” Holly opened her mouth only to for White to raise her hand, silencing her. Nobody spoke or dared to move until White turned around and faced Jay. Jay tried not to gulp as the intimidating woman loomed over her. 

“Your name?” White’s voice remained emotionless. 

“Jay.” Jay said, proud of herself for not stuttering but as White raised an eyebrow she had to stop herself from shrinking away. 

“8XJ.” Holly all but hissed from across the room and Jay nodded. 

“Yes, sorry. 8XJ.” The word felt wrong on her tongue since she hadn’t heard it in at least ten years. 

“Right, 8XJ. Would you care to explain what happened?” White turned her attention to her and Jay could feel Yellow’s eyes on her as well, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

“There was a sudden explosion in in the power room. We thought that one of the generators gave out but then others started to go off around us. We split up to try and keep the rebels out but there was this pinkish smoke in the air. I started feeling dizzy and then I passed out. When I woke up Pearl, Lap-” 

Jay cut herself off as Holly frantically shook her head before the realization struck her and she corrected herself. “I mean, the subjects were gone.” 

“Rose’s moss gas.” Yellow Diamond said and White turned to her, allowing Jay to let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“It would appear so.” White said as she turned to Holly again. “I want this outpost cleared out tomorrow. Report to me at Homeworld then.” 

“What?” Jay snapped her head to the side as Sharky spoke, drawing the room’s attention to her, Holly looking like she was going to have a heart attack. “What about Pea- the subjects. We have to find them.” 

“I intend on finding them but it is clear to me that this outpost has outgrown its purpose.” 

“My Diamond-”

“Silence, Agate. The war is at its peak. The rebels now know of my project and I intend to win this war before they can use this new information to their advantage.” 

“What if they return here?” All eyes landed on Jay. “If I may ask, my Diamond. They’ve gone through seventeen years of training and have recently gone through the EOMBAS proses. I believe that they will escape and when they do their first instinct will be to return here.” 

White narrowed her eyes slightly, the first sign of emotion she’s showed since arriving, before her face went blank again. “Very well. You will remain here for three months, during that time you will lend your aid in tracking down the rebels and my project. Should they not return in that time, this outpost will be destroyed and you will return to the battlefield. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, my Diamond.” Bounced off the walls as everybody said it at the same time. 

“Good.” Was all White said before she turned and left, Yellow Diamond following behind her. Once the door closed behind them everyone who stayed behind seemed to breath for the first time. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Holly said as she clutched her chest and Jay gulped. If they didn’t find Pearl, Lapis and Peridot in time all of them would be dead.


	5. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries to adapt to her new surroundings but it's not as easy as she would like to think.

After four hours Pearl finally gave in. She hadn’t had any luck in figuring out how the bracelet worked and her body was sore from all the shocks she had taken while trying to test the distance she could go. She discovered that the maximum distance was at about five and half feet, not just five, and that the electricity bolting through her became unbearable at about seven feet. 

Pearl lied on her stomach as she stared at the wall in front of her. Her body was stiff and sore but she figured that the information she obtained was worth it. She desperately wanted to sleep but found herself unable to. She tried to reassure herself that it was because of her survival instincts, that her mind was smart enough to not let its guard down on enemy grounds but she knew the real reason. 

The constant noise and light flowing into the room was driving her insane. The Diamond base was completely quiet and dark after dusk. Holly had a very strict curfew and at the same time all of the rooms were soundproof. Here however there was constantly sound and light. Pearl had no idea what so many people were doing at this time of the night but whatever it was they weren’t doing it quietly. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as another loud bang echoed through the hallway, followed by a group of people talking. Pearl groaned and shoved her face into the pillow. Everything was wrong. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to be back at the Diamond base, with Lapis and Peridot. Most likely pissing Holly off and causing trouble. 

Her thoughts turned to Lapis and Peridot, hoping that they were okay. They just needed to hold out long enough for her to find a way to escape. Her only thought of comfort was the fact that for some reason the rebels wanted them alive. Pearl was still deciding if that was a good thing or not. 

Pearl wasn’t sure how long she just stared at the wall before the lights became brighter, sleep never coming to her. As the light grew brighter the sounds actually started to fade but she wasn’t sure if she was just imagining it. Her eye started to get heavy but before she could even think about closing them someone started to nudge her shoulder. 

“C’mon.” Garnet’s still half asleep voice filled her ears and Pearl groaned before pushing herself up onto her elbows. 

“Wow, I thought I was going to have to carry you.” Garnet said as Pearl sat up causing the pale girl to glare at her. Without another word Garnet walked past Pearl’s bed to the other side of the room. Pearl counted her steps before the other girl suddenly jerked back and cursed before turning to Pearl. 

“Would you care to come a little closer?” The taller girl muttered as she rubbed her wrist. Pearl silently stood and walked over to her. Once Pearl stopped next to her Garnet started to walk forward again until she stopped at the small closet that shared the room with the two beds. 

Pearl stood and stared at the walls as Garnet opened the closet and pulled a few things out. In the better lighting Pearl could see that there were multiple cracks in the walls and a small water leak in the corner of the room but overall everything looked fine. 

“Here.” Garnet drew Pearl’s attention to her as she spoke before she handed Pearl a neatly stacked pile of clothes. “These should fit.” 

Before Pearl had time to question anything Garnet started to walk to the door. Pearl quickly trotted after her, unsure about what to do. As they left Pearl realized that the door had been partly open the whole night and mentally face palmed herself. Maybe if she closes it next time it will block out some of the noise.

They walked in silence down the hallway as Pearl’s eyes roamed the base. She realized that the reason things got quieter as the dawn came was because the people in the hallway was either getting tired after being awake all night or they just woke up and arrived there. The hallways also matched the room in the small cracks and faded paint. 

Pearl was honestly shocked about the conditions the rebels were living in. Holly told them that they were barely surviving, on the brink of ruin were her full words, and yet this almost looked like a diamond base. 

Garnet greeted the people in the hallway as they walked but Pearl kept her focus on the walls. Any knowledge of a hidden door or window would be a great advantage but the only doors seemed to lead to bedrooms and there were no windows at all. 

“Watch your step.” 

Before Pearl could even process what had been said to her she took a step forward only for the floor to give way. Garnet caught her by the arm, preventing her from tumbling down the staircase they stood in front of. Garnet pulled her back slightly before letting go of Pearl’s arm and then continuing down the stairs. 

Pearl hesitated for a second before following. The fact that they were going down even deeper concerned her but she had to keep her plan in mind. She needed to gain the trust of these people. 

They walked in silence, Pearl trailing behind as she studied the walls but making sure that she stayed within five feet. The next floor they reached was better lit then the one above adding to Pearl’s curiosity. 

“Where are we going?” Pearl asked as they rounded a corner. 

“Showers.” Was Garnet’s simple answer and Perl picked up her pace. She had been hoping to get a chance to shower. Some cold water on her face would wake her up at least. Her mood quickly dropped once she realized that the showers were separate from the rooms, meaning that everyone used them.

Her thoughts were confirmed as they took another turn that led into a rather large room. Pearl was instant hit with a wave a steam and the sound of running water filled her ears as Garnet led her inside. There were three rows with seven showers each that were separated from each other with tin walls in between and curtains. 

Garnet led Pearl deeper in before stopping at a rather large closet off to the side of the room. She opened it before pulling out two towels and handing Pearl one. Without saying a word Garnet closed the closet door and started to walk to the back of the room. Most of the shower stalls were empty but Pearl could hear that at least one other shower was being used. Once they reached the end Garnet stopped and pulled the curtains open for one of the showers before taking Pearl by the shoulder and ushering her in. 

“Wait!” Pearl panicked a little at the idea of using a shower that had been used by who knows how many people before her. Garnet raised an eyebrow before she smirked. 

“What? Do you need me in there with you?”

Pearl’s eyes went wide and she scoffed as her cheeks turned red. 

“W-what? No! I just- is this a public shower?” 

Garnet looked around the room before looking back at Pearl, amusement clear on her face. “It would appear so.” 

“That’s disgusting!” Pearl recoiled and Garnet just gave her a hit of a smile. 

“It’s that or not showering at all.” Garnet said as she crossed her arms. 

“Do you know how many diseases you can get using a public shower?” 

“I’ve been using these showers since I could walk and I’m fine.” Garnet said before she entered the empty stall net to Pearl. “Just hurry up and don’t think about it.” 

Garnet then closed the curtain, leaving Pearl to herself. Pearl grimaced before she closed the curtain. She briefly debated with herself over whether or not she should keep her socks on before she took them off, not wanting to get them wet. 

There were two shower racks against the wall. One was empty and a little bigger than the other, while the other one had a small bottle of body wash and a bottle of shampoo in it. 

Pearl tried her best not to cringe or groan as she stripped herself and placed her clothes and the towel on the bigger rack, assuming that’s why it was there. She was grateful that the floor was dry, meaning that she was the first person to use it that day, and that the water was hot at least. She took Garnet’s advice and tried not to think about it but that only made her think about it more and made her speed up. 

After the quickest shower of her life she dried off and dressed in the clothes that Garnet gave her. The outfit consisted of tight fitting black pants, a white shirt and a pale yellow sweater along with a set of underwired that startlingly fit perfectly. She quickly put her normal white socks on as well before leaving the stall. 

She leaned against the small wall against the stalls as she waited for Garnet, staring down at the clothes in her arms. She had worn a simple long sleeved white shirt and white pants that had little grey diamonds on the knees and on her chest. 

She noticed the startling difference between the clothes in the fact that she was use to wearing only white. She didn’t have long to think about it when Garnet stepped out. She was dressed in the similar black pants but then wore a maroon shirt and a black jacket. 

“Wow, you’re still alive.” She joked and Pearl glared at her. Garnet just grinned before she gestured for Pearl to follow her and headed back towards the door. As they reached the end of row someone called Garnet’s name causing the taller girl to turn before she chuckled and shook her head. Pearl followed her gaze only to immediately drop her gaze to the floor as her face went red. 

“Hello Bismuth.” Garnet said as a dark skinned woman wearing nothing but a towel stepped in front of them. Pearl kept her head down as the two spoke to each other, hoping that they would ignore her but she was forced to lift her head as Garnet introduced her. 

“Pearl this is Bismuth. Bismuth, Pearl.” 

“Hey, fresh blood.” Bismuth laughed as she clasped Pearl’s hand and pulled her forward slightly, the towel covering her up threatening to fall off. Pearl’s eyes shot up to Bismuth’s face. She was greeted by a large smile and warm brown eyes as well as rainbow coloured dreadlocks, which quickly caught Pearl's attention. 

“What do you think about the infamous rebel’s base?” Bismuth laughed and Garnet gave a quiet chuckle behind her. Pearl wasn’t sure if this woman was joking or not but she found herself unable to speak her voice coming out in a stutter before she shut herself up. 

This caused Garnet to snicker before she pulled Pearl back by the shoulder. “We better go before you break her.” 

Pearl glared at her as Bismuth let out a loud laugh. “Right, right. I’ll see you later. Have a day, little Fusion.” 

“I’m not that little anymore.” Garnet said over her shoulder as they walked out the room, causing Bismuth to chuckle. Once they were outside Garnet led Pearl further down the hallway. Garnet watched Pearl with a grin as the shorter girl kept her head down, a blush still on her face. “Found you're voice yet?” 

“S-shut up.” Pearl groaned and Garnet smirked. 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with appreciating something or rather someone.”

“Wh- I.” Pearl groaned again. “Why is she even walking around like what?” 

“Because she can.” Garnet chuckled as she turned to Pearl. “We’re an all-woman base. Well, most of the time. We’re a small research base under the radar. Rose doesn’t even stay here. She’s at the main base with her husband and son.” 

“All woman base?” 

“Yup, just a bunch of woman for you to drool over.” Garnet said with a smirk and Pearl scoffed as she picked up her pace a little.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Garnet asked with amusement laced in her tone. Pearl muttered something under her breath as she slowed down her pace again so that Garnet was in the lead. They walked in silence again before they turned into a dark room at the end of the hall way. 

Garnet flipped the light switch on before heading inside, Pearl following behind. Garnet took the dirty clothes and the towel in Pearl’s arm before tossing it into a washing machine. 

“Socks too. I’ll get you a clean pair.” Although she was eternally grateful Pearl just pulled off her socks before handing them to Garnet and they joined the rest of the clothes. Garnet turned the machine on before she simply started to walk out. 

They made their way back to the room with no words spoken. Pearl briefly wondered if this would be her life until she escaped. Complete silence that would only be interrupted for her to be mocked. She abandoned her thoughts as they entered the hall way that led to their room. Pearl’s eyes wondered back to the people in it, they were the same people that she saw earlier but most were half asleep at the moment. Once they were back in the room Garnet gave her a clean pair of socks and a pair of boots as well as a toothbrush that she had to swear on her life was never used before. 

“What now?” Pearl asked as Garnet out on her own pair of boots. 

“Now we wait until everyone else wakes up and then be productive.” 

“How long is that going to that?” 

“About an hour.”

Pearl stared at her in shock. “The why did we get up so early.” 

“Because you don’t want to be in those showers when half of the base is there with you. “ Garnet said as the lied down on the bed and crossed her arms under her head. Pearl scoffed a little but didn’t say anything as she sat down on the empty bed. She would get out of here but she realized that it would be a little harder than she thought.


	6. Gunpowder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets Ruby and Sapphire and learns something new about the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to apologize for not updating last week. It was my first week of collage and I didn't get a change to write at all. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update every week but I can promise anything since I do have a lot of work for the year but I'm going to try. 
> 
> With that said enjoy!

They stayed in the room for about an hour more, allowing Pearl to get some sleep before Garnet woke her again. Without saying anything the taller girl led her down the hallway. The people in the hallway had been replaced by new ones. Pearl kept her head high as their curious gazes trailed behind her as she walked. 

Garnet led her past the stairs to a part of the hallway that she hadn’t been in before. Her eyes swept over the walls and the doors, trying to memorize everything. She noticed that one of the doors looked like it had been folded up on itself before being opened again and her mind turned to Peridot, wondering if that’s how she escaped the first time. 

“You’ll see them again. Just not yet.” Garnet answered the question that Pearl hadn’t asked yet. Pearl glanced up at her with curious eyes but she remained quiet as they walked down the hallway. They came to a stop at another staircase before Garnet started to go up, Pearl following behind. 

She briefly wondered how many levels the building had. Holly’s base only had three, two of which being underground but Pearl knew that some bases had up to twenty. 

They were met by another staircase but instead of going up Garnet turned and walked down the hallway they were in. As they walked Pearl noticed how different the two floors were. Where the lower one only had some paint peeling off, the upper one had various marks that littered the wall. Black patches that showed that there had once been an explosion or possibly even a fire. 

Pearl ran her hand over the wall, feeling the ruff and uneven texture beneath her fingers. The walls weren’t white like the others either, instead sporting a soft pink colour. 

Pearl found herself slowing down as a strange feeling of nostalgia overcame her, yet she had never been there before. She has never left the base up until now. She came to a stop and stared down the hallway as Garnet took a turn to the right. Pearl wasn’t sure what she was looking at but it only deepened her feelings of longing, and somewhere in the back of her head she heard voices that were so familiar and yet so foreign.

“Pearl?” Pearl’s head snapped up as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she locked eyes with Garnet and blinked. “What just happened? I had to call your name three times.” 

“Nothing.” Pearl said as she shrugged Garnet’s hand off her shoulder. The taller girl raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else as she turned and walked down the right corridor. Pearl followed, sparing a final glace down the other hall way before focusing ahead of her again. 

As they walked the walls shifted from pink to white again, the black markings becoming bigger and taking up more of the walls. Pearl wanted to ask what happened when all of a sudden she was hit by the faint smell of something sharp and sour. 

“What’s that smell?” Pearl asked as she slowed down her pace. 

“What smell?” Garnet asked as she turned to her but kept walking. 

“It’s getting stronger.” Pearl noticed as they kept walking. 

“What do you-” Garnet cut herself up as a loud beeping was suddenly heard. 

“What’s-” Pearl had barely stat her question when Garnet suddenly tackled her to the ground. Pearl nearly hit Garnet in the face as she tried to push the other girl off, only to cover her face with her arms as the room next to them exploded. 

“Ruby! I said one drop!” 

“I’m sorry! My hand slipped!” 

Pearl pulled her arms away from her face as Garnet got off of her and stood. She wiped the dust and rubble off her face before standing up. Pearl wiped the remaining specks of dust out of her eyes before she looked at the newly added hole in the wall. 

On the other side stood two short women, both covered in gunpowder and debris. Both had dark skin like Garnet and one also shared the same curly hair but that’s where the similarities ended. The one with the curly hair had two brown eyes unlike Garnet’s one brown, one blue, and the other woman had long light blue hair that covered her eyes. Aside from this there was their height. One would have to stand on the other’s shoulder to be Garnet’s height. 

“Morning mums.” Pearl turned to Garnet to see her smiling at the women in front of her. 

“Good morning, Garnet.” The blue haired one said with a calm voice, like they hadn’t just blown a hole in the wall. 

“Morning, Garnet!” The other one all but shouted as she climbed through the wall. Garnet knelt down and hugged her, the blue hair one quickly following and joining the hug. For the second time that day Pearl hope to be ignored but just like before Garnet introduced her as she pulled back from the hug and stood. 

“Pearl, these are my mothers, Ruby and Sapphire.” Garnet gestured to the curly hair woman first and then the blue haired one before she turned to Pearl. “This is Pearl.” 

Ruby and Sapphire stared Pearl up and down before Sapphire spoke. “Welcome, Pearl.” Her voice was mostly emotionless but not in a cruel way. Pearl just nodded, not knowing what to say, aside from something sarcastic that wouldn’t help her in the long run. 

Nobody spoke for a while, adding to the thick uncomfortable vibe that hung in the air. The first one to make a sound was Garnet who cleared her throat before asking. “Was the plan to blow a hole in the wall?” 

At this Ruby laughed. “Nope, we’re testing the new formula for the moss bomb and uh, my hand slipped.” 

“How much were you testing?” 

“Not even half of what goes into a bomb.”

“Must be some strong stuff then.” 

“It is.” Sapphire said as she stepped through the wall. “Come on we’ll show you.” 

Pearl followed Ruby and Garnet in and had to keep herself from gasping as she noticed the quality technology that they had at the base. Granted most of the equipment weren’t new, everything seemed to be in working order. 

They had machines there that Pearl had studied most of her life but never seen before. Pearl was sure that if they locked her and Peridot in there for an hour they could create a working robotic soldier. 

“Watched this.” Ruby’s voice drew her out of the building fantasy and Pearl took a step closer and watched as Ruby placed a small bowl on the table that had a small amount of green powder in it. 

“Stand back.” Sapphire said as she held out a vile with clear liquid in it and hovered over the bowl. Pearl and Garnet took a step back as Sapphire poured the liquid into the bowl. The chemicals instantly reacted with each other creating a small puff of pink smoke. 

“Don’t breathe that in. It will knock you out and too much can kill you.” Sapphire said but Pearl barely heard anything. She stared at the small cloud with stars in her eyes, hoping that she would get the change to mess around with the experiments too. Holly had strict rules when it came to Pearl and Peridot experimenting, due to them blowing up half of the third floor up at the age of ten. 

Garnet watched her from the side, a small smile on her face as she realized that this would be how she got Pearl to switch sides. Maybe she should take Amethyst and Jasper up on that bet.


	7. Note

Hey people, so first off. Sorry for the lack of updates. Collage has been killing me. 

Second I'm going to be going on a hiatus with this story for a while. I'm not abandoning it, I'm just trying to find a balance between it and my school work without neglecting either of them. 

I would still like to finish it in this year so the hiatus won't be too long. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
